En suspension
by KatSou
Summary: Echoué sur la plage, esseulé et meurtri, Logan Echolls contemple la vie qui reprend de bon matin, et laisse aller son vague à l'âme en pensant à Véronica.


Petit texte posté sur _La Lanterne Fringante_, lors d'un défi consistant à écrire sur un pairing et un thème imposé en trente minutes.

personnage imposé : Logan Echolls

Thème imposé : Arrêt

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**En suspension**

_KatSou_

_- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Véronica Mars… Biiip_.

- Ah. Bonjour, répondeur de Véronica… A défaut de ma petite amie, j'me résigne à tenir la jambe imaginaire d'une bande magnétique qui a la même voix qu'elle et qui m'pose pas de question… Encore qu'à cette heure, j'veux bien croire que tu préfères laisser la besogne à la messagerie d'accompagner les miséreux dans mon genre… Bon… Voilà, tu vois, je dois être un peu maso, quelque part… Tu me prends quand tu en as besoin, tu m'ignores le reste du temps, et moi… et moi, beau crétin plein aux as et plein d'espoirs, j'attends que t'éternues pour t'apporter le mouchoir… Je sais pas quoi faire, Véronica. J'ai beau te répéter que j' regrette, tu me laisses me débattre devant une porte fermée… Toi qui as pourtant la manie de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des gens, j'aurais cru que tu serais la première à admettre qu'il y a toujours un petit quelque chose de pourri en chacun de nous… J'ai fait une erreur, et aujourd'hui je m'en mords les doigts… Je sais quel coup j'ai pu te porter, je n'en suis pas fier. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé. Pourquoi je te laisse des messages plus pathétiques les uns que les autres, sans me lasser. Pourquoi… alors que je suis lamentablement allongé sur la plage, sans pouvoir bouger, c'est encore toi que j'appelle… Et tu sais, j'y crois à chaque fois. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant ce bip insupportable qui m'avise, pour la énième fois, à causer tout seul…Enfin… Ca vaut peut-être mieux que tu n'es pas répondu, enfin de compte. Mais je t'avoue que là, précisément, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu …_Biiip. Votre temps de parole est écoulé._

Les doigts tremblants de Logan avaient eu bien du mal à maintenir le téléphone portable à son oreille durant son monologue, et cette fracture brutale du fil de ses lamentations lui fit lâcher prise. L'appareil glissa sur le sable, au creux de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi, immobile, allongé sur la plage de Neptune, incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'est comme si ce satané bip avait tranché son existence, en même temps que la conversation. Le monde continuait de tourner, les vagues se rapprochaient doucement, venant lui lécher effrontément les pieds, des mouettes se disputaient un pauvre morceau de crabe échoué à quelques pas de lui, et le soleil était déjà haut à présent. Oui, le monde tournait, la vie s'activait, mais lui se sentait coincé dans une faille du temps. Une sorte d'arrêt sur image. Ses pensées moulinaient toujours, jamais elles ne s'arrêtaient, elles. Mais elles brassaient de l'air, faisaient du sur place, comme lui. Plus rien n'avançait. Et vlan ! la mouette aux pattes tordues remporte le match. 'Y aura du crabe au p'tit déj. C'est tout de même con une mouette.

Et pour sûr, Logan n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour manger. Pas plus que pour se payer un 4x4 luxueux à 16 ans. Tout ce que l'argent pouvait acheter, il l'obtenait. Indétrônable gosse de riche, fils d'acteurs hollywoodiens ; tout, de sa façon de se moucher à la lueur froissée dans ses yeux éteints, le désignait tout cuit comme un fruit gâté. Nourri au fric, il avait l'impression, même dans les moments les plus lamentables (comme à cet instant), de suinter l'odeur rêche des dollars américains jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sa vie lui faisait l'effet d'un monstrueux festival de paillettes et de fourberie qui lui engourdissait l'esprit dans des draps de soie.

Lily fut le premier coup de fouet, et Véronica, la morsure au cœur. Deux amours turbulentes qui l'avaient tiré des hautes sphères et l'avaient bousculé, piétiné, possédé. Oui, il devait aimer les coups. Il se le demandait souvent quand il narguait les motards sur la petite vertu de leurs sœurs, ou quand son père saoul le frappait à grands coups de ceinturon à 800 dollars. Mais les coups de Véronica étaient différents. Ils avaient le goût de la sueur et de la passion et le bruit des vagues. Oui, de l'eau de mer, douce et amère, qui va et qui vient en laissant toujours une trace de son passage. Un petit bout de femme qui le glaçait avec sa langue épineuse et le réchauffait contre ses seins. Une exquise brûlure qui lui laissait du sel sur les lèvres et devenait allégeance.

Logan frissonnait sous la caresse incessante du vent du large. Il aurait bien voulu retrouver le confort du divan cuir de son apart surchauffé et se noyer sous les sarcasmes usants de cette gentille andouille de Dick, mais le poids de l'alcool sur son crâne et son corps tabassé par trois crétins de passage avaient eu raison de ses efforts. C'était de sa faute, quelque part, s'il se sentait obligé d'aller la chercher dans le lit d'une autre. Sa faute à elle. Il n'aurait pas besoin de ça si elle lui ouvrait davantage ses bras. Mais on ne passe pas les chaînes à une fille comme elle. On ne peut qu'attendre. C'est ce qu'il faisait, ici, enfoncé dans le sable, alors que les grains minuscules grignotaient ses plaies ouvertes. Elle finirait bien par appeler, après le petit déjeuner, après la douche tiède du matin, avant de passer les portes de Neptune High… Elle allait l'appeler… Il le fallait…


End file.
